


A Kiss to Make Your Day

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai comes to work after having a really horrible day. Naru despises seeing her upset. What does he do to make her content?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Make Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this four years ago, posted it two years ago over on FFN, and am bringing old work here. I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Mai was having a really bad day.

She had been late for school, forgotten to do her homework, epically failed her math test, gotten yelled at by one of her teachers, been tripped down the stairs, and forgot to buy tea on her way to work...which she had also been late for. It was strange, because this didn't happen to her very often, if ever.

The girl knew that Naru was going to be mad at her, she'd deserve it for being late and everything, but honestly, after all the crap that had happened today, whatever Naru had to say, couldn't be _that_ bad.

"You're late," said Naru coldly. He was standing near the entrance, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, expression one of annoyance.

Mai sighed, fully having expected this. "I know... I'm sorry."

Naru started in surprise. Mai usually just huffed at him or mumbled at him in anger when he mentioned she was late. Today's reaction was very different from the normal ones, which confused him more than anything else.

"Fine," he said after a pause, carefully gauging his young assistant's reaction. "Make tea."

Mai hesitated. "I- I can't..."

"Why?" asked Naru sharply.

"I...forgot to buy tea," the girl replied in a mutter, almost as if she were afraid of what her boss' reaction would be upon hearing this horribly depressing news. Because honestly, no one could pretend otherwise. That was exactly what Naru had to be thinking.

Naru twitched ever so slightly. He had been in a great need of the drink. As he looked closer at Mai however, he realized that she seemed to be in a greater need of he drink than him. She seemed exhausted, and that was odd, because no matter what they went through, the girl never looked that tired.

"Mai...is something wrong?" he questioned curiously.

Mai blinked in surprise. Asking a question like that was rather uncharacteristic for Naru. He never really seemed to care what anyone else was thinking or feeling. The look in his eyes however, seemed to want her to speak. He looked...concerned. And that was as strange as seeing a tired Mai.

The girl paused in hesitation, wondering whether she should actually tell him what was going on. Despite the fact that Naru seemed to care, Mai never really liked to show weakness. Not like this, in this sense. It was different than whenever they were on a case.

After another moment however, Mai found herself beginning to speak. She told him everything that had happened to her that day, and how frustrated she was with how her day was going. She said how this had never happened to her, at least not this bad.

While she spoke, Naru just stood there, listening silently, allowing the girl to just let everything off her chest. It really sounded like Mai had had a terrible day. He had had bad days himself, but none like this. None of them had ever been this bad. He wasn't counting the day of Gene's death here though. No, that would be unfair.

Naru wanted to see Mai smile. He didn't want to see her unhappy. What would make Mai happy though? She was always so content, always smiling and laughing, even if there was no reason...

"Then, when I was about to cross the street, a parade of clowns started coming by and I had to wait for them to pass! And _then_ , a really big-!" Mai cut off abruptly when Naru's lips pressed up against her own.

She stood frozen as she was, and finally, once her brain resumed functioning, responded, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Naru held Mai close to him and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips, asking for permission to enter. Mai granted it by opening her mouth and letting him in. He explored, savouring her taste, loving the quiet sounds that were emanating from her throat.

Naru wasn't really sure why he had kissed Mai in the first place. It had just...happened. But he wasn't complaining. Not when Mai's fruity taste still lingered on his tongue.

He broke apart from her after a long moment, once the need for air had become too great. He locked eyes with Mai, who seemed to be standing there in a sort of daze.

"Mai?"

She looked up at him, a lazy smile drifting across her face, but didn't respond to her boss at all, her mind unable to form a proper sentence. Her bad mood seemed to have evaporated during that heated kiss. And she couldn't even manage to get worked up at the fact that they were still standing right by the entrance to their office.

Now Naru knew exactly what to do when Mai came to wok after a bad day. All he needed to do to make her content, was kiss her, which was something he was only completely willing, not to mention eager to do...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
